


Introduction

by marginaliana



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mitchell, this will not do," said Webb. "I must have you dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

"Mitchell, this will not do," said Webb. "I must have you dance." They were in the break between sets, musicians pausing to sip punch or wipe their brows.

David looked at him in alarm; Webb had been dancing the last with his fiancé, which had on occasion made him expansive enough to impose jovial orders such as those. But tonight a glance at Webb's twinkling eye was enough to tell David that his friend was only teasing him. "Do not be ridiculous," David said, allowing fondness to seep into his tone. "If I will not dance in London, what on earth makes you think I will do so here, where I know no one?" He had spent the evening so far agreeably engaged in observing those around him, forming mental notes for the next in his series of satirical pamphlets. He slapped Webb's shoulder affectionately. "Be off with you, and bother me no more. Miss Abigail will have to be sufficient entertainment for you tonight."

"At least allow me to introduce you to a rather intriguing fellow," Webb argued. "I suspect you may find him of interest and I danced with his sister earlier, so I may affect the introduction. He stands there, by the window."

David opened his mouth to say something cutting, but his gaze followed Webb's indication almost involuntarily to the man of which they spoke. He was about their own age, perhaps a few years older, with a shock of straw-colored hair that looked as if it had not yet made the acquaintance of a comb. He was dressed well enough, if a bit slap dash. But it was his face that caught David's attention. It was not a handsome one, by any estimation – forehead too craggy, chin too pronounced, ears a little too large. And yet there was something about him that was compelling nonetheless – a sense of character, stifled oddly by the conventional manners of the ballroom. A brightness and intelligence to the eyes which were even now turning in David's direction.

"I am told," Webb said, "that he also does not... dance."

David felt himself flush, and he jerked his gaze back to Webb, who was regarding him indulgently. "I thank you, yes," David said, surprising only himself of the two of them. "I will consent to be introduced."


End file.
